


Gone Under

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [14]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Semiverbal Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Party Poison's been captured by BLI
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Dr. Death Defying & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Gone Under

"Poison. Taken," the Kobra Kid says as he bursts through the door, and the smile of Party Poison's name sign is a sick contrast to the weight of his words. Fun Ghoul is up in an instant, snatching up their blaster and calling for Jet Star in the other room. She comes rushing in with the Girl on her hip, hair half-braided.   
"What happened?" Kobra shakes his head, unable to sign and switch out the battery packs on his blaster, grab the first-aid kit and portable radio. He's off again, sprinting to the Trans Am, and the others follow behind him, Jet Star getting behind the wheel.  
"Where to?"  
"Better get to D's. We'll drop off our Girl and debrief." Jet Star nods, starting the car with a screech of tires. Kobra's still panting, eyes blown wide. "You doing alright, K?" They shake their head, again signing,  
"Poison." Ghoul nods.   
"We'll get them back, don't worry." Kobra doesn't reply.

At D's, the three members of the Fabulous Four, the Doctor, and Cherri Cola gather around a table to discuss plans.   
"Tell us what happened, Kobra," orders D, more anxious than usual, tapping his fingers on the arm of his wheelchair. Kobra begins signing, stops, starts again, and grabs one of Cherri Cola's many notebooks from the table, opting to write instead.  
"Exterminator got the jump on us. Took Poison in one of their white trucks. Back to the city." He shoves the paper at D, who reads it aloud to the rest of them. Ghoul curses, making the Girl jump.   
"Why don't'cha go find Show Pony, Girl? See if ae'll fix up your hair for ya." Cherri Cola points the Girl to the door, and she nods, solemn, and heads out to find aer.  
"So what do we do?" Jet Star looks D in the eyes, serious. The Doctor's the closest thing they've got to a leader now, and he's got tactical experience from the Wars, besides.  
"We're gonna get Poison back."

The plan is simple enough, a run into the Battery not dissimilar from the one they took not long ago to get the Girl. A charge straight in and out, guns blazing. But this time, Poison won't be here to lead them.  
"We've got to get them _fast_ , before BLI gets the chance to pump them full'a chemicals." Cherri's voice is quiet, hand ghosting over the covered-up barcode tattoo on his neck. The line below it identifying him as GARY LEVKO.  
"What happens if we don't? Get to them in time, I mean." Jet Star pulls Ghoul into a hug as they speak, and Ghoul leans into her readily, comforted by the touch.  
"Then we're in for a rough time of it, Ghoulie."

They take the Trans Am through the tunnels again, Jet Star at the wheel once more. The Kobra Kid sits shotgun in their usual seat, missing Poison at their side. Ghoul and Cherri sit in the backseat, not speaking. The Juvee in the tunnels lets them pass without a fight, two-fingered salute their only acknowledgement. Doctor Death-Defying is already on the inside with the van, having disguised himself as a worker. The four in the Trans Am storm the building. 

Prisoners are held in the basement levels, and that's where they find Party Poison. They're strapped down to a table, veins full of plastic tubes, and Cherri Cola curses like no one's heard him curse before.  
"We gotta get them the fuck outta there. Now." And they do, breaking through the glass window in a shower of glass and lasers. Poison doesn't react to the noise and the light, nor to the pain of Kobra ripping handfuls of IVs out of his arms. Kobra drags him out of the building, Poison's limp arm thrown around their brother's shoulders, legs not supporting their weight. Fun Ghoul guards their backs as they retreat through the building, taking out Dracs with practiced ease. Jet Star shoots a few down too, finally getting the hang of shooting again with only one eye. Cherri Cola, of course, doesn't shoot, doesn't fight, instead doing the... thing he does where he _sees_ energy waves, or whatever, visualizing the best ways out of the Battery. 

And they make it out alive, Kobra and Poison tumbling into D's van in a heap of limp limbs. Both vehicles speed away, Dracs firing after them. The Trans Am takes a hit to the back windshield and it _shatters_ , raining glass down around Cherri and Ghoul, who leans out of the hole to return fire, knocking Dracs off their bikes like a carnival game. They laugh like it's a game too, until their blaster runs out and they take a shot to the shoulder trying to change batteries. They curse, and Cherri swaps out the batteries with ease, handing it back to Ghoul who keeps firing with their non-dominant hand, face set in a cold smile.

And they're out just as fast as they went in, tires sliding over the sand once again. They go straight back to D's station to rendevous, Jet Star rushing ahead into the station as Cherri helps Ghoul in, holding onto their shoulder to staunch the bleeding. Party Poison's already laid out on the couch in the front room when they come in, Show Pony and Kobra leaning over their limp form. His eyes are open, he's breathing, but he's _empty_ , still. Compared to the adrenaline-filled panic that's charged the very air since Kobra stumbled back home alone, this stillness is unnerving. 

Poison's got a few wounds from the clap that Show Pony's tending to, while Kobra speaks to him, signing words in front of Poison's unseeing eyes. Jet Star rests a hand on Kobra's shoulder. It's D who tends to Ghoul's shoulder, leaning over the low table Ghoul's sitting on to reach the wound, distracting them from worrying about Poison. Or, trying to.  
"'S Poison gonna be okay? What's wrong with 'em?"  
"He'll be fine, Ghoul. Stop moving."  
"But why're they all... still and spacy, and stuff?"  
"From the drugs, Ghoul," Cherri says, breaking the silence. "BLI gave 'em a fuckton of sedatives, and a bunch'a other things, too. They probably anticipated we'd come get them, tried to mess him up as much as..." Cherri trails off. "Shit." He stands up, leaves the room.   
"Where're you goin', Cola?" Jet Star follows after him, muffled voices arguing as the two dissappear down the hall. Kobra looks at Ghoul, who shrugs, then curses as it jostles their shoulder. D flips them off, then continues sewing them back together.

Eventually, Cherri and Jet Star reenter the room, faces grim.   
"Kobra, help me move Poison into the back room. We've got to... got to keep them here a little while, okay?"  
"Why?" Kobra's hands are defensive, fast as they sign.   
"The drugs. Cherri says we gotta keep him, uh, tied down for a bit while they get outta his system." Kobra lunges at Cherri, expression furious. Cherri only barely manages to block him with his wrist, forcing Kobra back until Jet Star can pull them off Cherri. Kobra's sunglasses dangle from one ear as he glares at Cherri, struggling in Jet Star's grip.   
"No."  
"Kobra, please. We won't hurt him, I'd never want to hurt him, it's to keep us all safe, Poison included." Kobra nearly breaks out of Jet Star's hold, and she drops him to the ground, kneeling on their chest until they stop struggling.  
"I'm gonna let you up, and you're gonna listen the fuck to Cherri. Or you'll be driven home while we sort this out, okay?" Jet Star's voice is low and firm, and Kobra nods, anger in his eyes, but he doesn't move when Jet Star stands up.  
"Cherri?" Jet Star nods to him, and Cherri continues as Kobra retreats to sit beside Poison.  
"BLI's got all sorts of drugs, chemicals and stuff, you know that, and, uh, I think they were predictin' we'd get Poison back. It only makes sense, considerin' how easy it was to--"  
"Easy?" Ghoul interrupts, gesturing to their shoulder. "I got fuckin shot for this!" D sighs.  
"Ghoul, you get shot damn near every time a Drac breathes in your direction."  
"Ah, shut up, D! I'm tryna--" Cherri cuts in, voice equal parts tired and urgent.  
"The point is, Poison's gonna have some real nasty withdrawals, first and foremost, and second, they're not gonna know what's happening. They're gonna freak the fuck out and try and hurt us, try and hurt themself. We gotta restrain them here." Nobody speaks. "Great. Now Jet and Kobra, carry him into the back room. Try not to wake them up." Kobra shoves his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose, and follows Cherri's orders, glaring all the way.  
"'The hell is goin' on here?" Ghoul picks up one of the makeshift restraints on the cot in the back room. "Why've you got all'a this stuff on hand?" Cherri Cola coughs.  
"It's from, um. From when I got back from the city. The Doc and Show Pony had to keep me back in here, same as we're doing with Poison." Ghoul has the grace to look ashamed.  
"'M sorry, Cherri. Didn't know."  
"It's okay. I'd rather not speak of it." Ghoul mimes zipping their lips and throwing away the key, and Cherri sighs as the too-casual gesture. "Now, we've gotta tie Poison up." As he says it, Poison stirs, first shifting in Kobra and Jet Star's arms with a gentle groan, then thrashing, flailing desperately as they try to break free. Jet Star drops their legs, and he writhes out of Kobra's grip, falling to his hands and knees with a scream. Kobra drops down beside him, resting an arm on his shoulder to comfort them, and Poison turns, grabbing their wrist and driving it into the floor with the weight of Poison's whole body. It's Kobra's turn to scream as the whole room hears their arm _snap_. 

It takes Cherri, Jet Star, and Ghoul to wrestle Poison down, kicking, flailing and biting, into the restraints, fighting all the way as they wrap his wrists in the fabric and metal holds, never once giving up, even after they're chained down on the cot. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul stay standing in the room after the others trickle out, Ghoul nursing a bloody nose in addition to their wounded shoulder.  
"Why?" Jet Star shakes her head. She doesn't answer, instead leaving the room. Fun Ghoul follows after.

It's silent, back out in the living room, except for Kobra's muffled sounds of pain as Show Pony splits their wrist. Doctor Death-Defying's radio show is on hold for the next few hours while the rest of this is sroted out. The Girl has emerged from wherever she'd been, snuggling up next to Kobra. He barely reacts, shut up inside his thoughts. Ghoul joins the two of them on the couch.  
"Well?"

No one replies.

They stay at the radio station the next few days, taking shifts sitting in the dark with Party Poison. He's unchanged for the most of it, lashing out at anyone who comes too close, refusing food and water unless it's forced down his throat, and even then, he vomits most of it back up. The only times they aren't violent, is when they're asleep. When they sleep, their fear doesn't come out in anger, but in whimpers and screams all through the night as they shake, throwing up his arms to protect himself from what he sees in his dreams. It's horrible to watch, even worse than watching them twist and pull and tear their limbs around, trying to break free. Their mouth is bloody from biting at their own hands in fear and anger, and their hands are an utter mess. And Poison stays this way for _days_.

Finally, it's Cherri's turn to watch over them, and when Poison jolts awake from ther nightmares, they recognize him.  
"Cherri." Their voice is hoarse, barely a whisper, from screaming four days straight, and Cherri doesn't hear it, only sees the recognition in their eyes. He scrambles forward to unchain Poison, fiddling with the closures on the restraints that are specifically designed to need two hands to open.   
"They've come out of it!" Jet Star comes running, and ey free Poison from the restraints.  
"Thank you," Poison whispers, and ey pull him into a hug, help him into the front room where the others are waiting. Kobra rushes to them, stopping just short of touching them, and Poison's hand ghosts over their splinted wrist. "I did this." Kobra nods. "I'm sorry." Kobra shakes their head, touching a hand to Poison's arm. And it's Poison's turn to pull Kobra into a hug. The two of them hold each other for a long time, swaying back and forth slightly until Poison can't stand any longer, weakened by BLI's drugs. 

The crew, united once more, collapses onto the couch together, a pile of tearful killjoys welcoming their leader back home.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are!   
> Drop a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
